


Song Reference

by vvindowstils79



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Almost no dialouge, Cliffhanger, Emotions, F/M, Friends With Benefits, It’s really on the nose, Loki is Older, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, OOC?, Older Characters, Overuse of the word indulgent, Self-Indulgent, Shameless song reference, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvindowstils79/pseuds/vvindowstils79
Summary: Just a short idea I had. Probably don’t read it.





	Song Reference

 

Loki and Bayonetta have always had a strange relationship. Strange, special, whichever way it was, it couldn’t of been romantic..right? It seemed to have gotten stranger as he had grown older.

Loki didn’t dislike her, but was confused. She made him feel so weird, and therefore, he just defaulted to teasing and jokes. He made her feel strange. She thought it was just a motherly feeling she often got, a feeling of protectiveness, but, she could feel it becoming something deeper.  
They couldn’t pursue a romantic relationship anyway, right? What would that do to the balance of the world?  
Loki was established as much older than he looked. Much, much older. And these feelings, were much more mature than he thought he could feel.  
One day, he made a proposal to Bayonetta. A strange one, to be...’Friends with Benefits.’ Not outwardly, but that was basically what it was. Bayonetta laughed at the idea, teasing him for his negotiating skills (again), but...accepted? Of course, there was more to this, but for the main point in context, she accepted. Even she was suprised, not thinking she would.  
So, that was when it started.  
The two would use each other for each other’s fantasies, with no romantic connection what so ever. Outside, they still had the same relationship as everyone thought they did, but inside, they filled each other’s hearts with empty calories.

It was a huge change in mood, tone, and transition. But they never talked about it afterwards.  
Like today, they had to go out with Jeanne to get...something. But once at home, they  
both knew they needed each other.

It was like candy, or cake. Indulgent, and not good for you. Loki and Bayonetta both knew this, but alas, were too deep in now.  
Bayonetta was moaning blissfully and softly- music covering the sounds of their passion. Both considered this paradise. Just them. No restraints, or anybody else. Just their energies.

 

“... _Oh, is your heart a gaping hole? How come I didn’t see that in you?...”_

 

Bayonetta threw her head back- close to her finish. Both of them, in this state, slipped into a mindless game of pleasure, not really communicating much with words. Loki was inexperienced, Bayonetta didn’t quite care. Sometimes they both wished this was something romantic, but the thought of that was even more strange than just casual sex.

 

_“..That makes you a killer, a killer, a killer..”_

 

Loki grabbed on tighter to Bayonetta, feeling himself get close aswell.

 

_“Forever is for dreamers, and it’s foolish to not know you’re a schemer...”_

 

He continued to thrust, the empty passion almost coming to a close. They, together, tried not to spend too long indulging each other.  
All of a sudden, Loki groaned and finished on her stomach,  
as she brought herself to orgasm aswell,  
moaning happily, voice full of desire.

 

_“..That makes you a killer, a killer, oh a killer..”_

 

The two basked in the aftermath, before everything returning back to as it should be. The song faded out, signifying the end of their fantasy. Bayonetta tched at his annoying habit of making a mess, cleaning his cum off of her stomach.  
She decided not to say anything about it, it was probably for the best.

The two didn’t feel so satisfied, but there was no basis for them to fuck again. So, they didnt. Bayonetta put her clothes back on, but Loki watched her silently. She got a call from Jeanne as she was putting her bra on, sighed and answered, shooing him away. Probably one of the upmost awful things that could happen is if someone found out about this, through any sort of means.  
Loki stopped his staring and glared, putting his hoodie back on and exiting the room, walking down the hallway to his own. He opened the door, locked it quickly, and flopped face-first onto the blankets.

He often contemplated after having sex with Bayonetta, if they should either stop or he should just confess. The situation was troubling, for mainly their emotional states.  
He rolled over, staring at the ceiling.  
Bayonetta, dressed now, came in.

“We have to go somewhere, Loki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Killer - Kali Uchis
> 
> This is unbelievably rough around the edges, and was meant to be part of something that I might still get around to.


End file.
